


Call Me daddy

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Incest, Liam is 26, Louis!top, M/M, Underage - Freeform, but Louis is the underage one, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (17) doesn't like the idea of letting Liam (26) bunk with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> They're cousins so it's incest isn't it? and Louis is topping.

Louis and Liam were cousins. Well they were related but it was very complicated, something about a sister’s mother being the auntie of someone else. Well Louis and Liam didn’t like to look into those things. They also didn’t know each other until this stupid Sunday dinner. Louis sat in front of fit Liam Payne, scrubbing his fork on his half empty plate. He hated roast beef anyway. He vaguely heard his mother mentioning his name and twenty six years old Liam laughing sweetly at him. Yeah well, he was very young at the time and young children often did weird things.

Louis was angry. He had to bunk with his nearly ten years older cousin so he couldn’t skype with his best mates. Because of course annoying Liam would want to sleep. Annoying and gorgeously attractive Liam Payne of twenty six years old was now brushing his teeth with nothing but a thin towel wrapped around his hips. That was Louis’ favourite green towel. And Liam was using Louis’ toothpaste and he used his blueberry shower gel. Louis was being stupid right now but he really didn’t appreciate sharing his things. Especially with fit older people walking around with dicks dangling between their legs under a towel.  
No Louis was not thinking about Liam’s dick. He was his cousin for godsaken sake. But Louis legs were flailing and aching to move. So he headed towards the bathroom and shut the door.

“Hey Louis did you want to use the bathroom?”

-“No.”

-“Why are you here then” Liam popped the brush back between his teeth and rubbed back and forth. Why was he brushing them they were white and shiny enough anyway.

“Do you really have to sleep in my bed?”

Liam snorted “Excuse me?”

“I don’t want you in my bed Liam.”

Liam turned around and pressed his bum to the sink. His skin was still a bit red, he probably took a raging hot shower.

“And why is that?”

-“You’re too old to sleep with a 17 year old”

Louis crossed his arms and tried to ignore the way Liam was blatantly checking him out. Like okay Louis had nothing under his long white cotton t shirt. But it was a bit longer and larger and slid right to above his knees and made his legs and thighs look longer and slimmer. Not that he was trying to seduce anyone during his sleep anyway.  
Liam shrugged and spat in a cup before filling it up with water. He bent down and rinsed his brush. And wow he really had a nice bum and that towel was ridiculously small. It was green and contrasted perfectly with his tanned skin and toned thighs.  
“I don’t mind” he replied and filled his water cup again. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand ,Louis paid no attention to the way his bicep flexed, and played with the little hairs on the top of his head. It’s like he completely forgot Louis was in the room, lamely attempting to throw him out of his bedroom.

“Are you going to sleep in the living room?”  
-“No.”  
-“Come on Li” Louis whined and he involuntary took a big step forward just as Liam was backing up. Well that was the first ass to crotch connection. The one that took everything on a higher level of awkward. And what was even more awkward is that Liam didn’t move forward and Louis didn’t move back. He wasn’t sure if that was really legal but he brushed his nose between Liam’s strong shoulder blades. He felt Liam shiver and maybe that’s what gave him the go sign but he slipped a hand under Liam’s (Louis’) towel and found him sporting a semi. He gasped and snatched his hand away. That was wrong, that was very wrong and inappropriate and probably illegal and incest. But Liam didn’t seem to care as he took Louis hand and put it over his groin. This time over the fabric. He hissed when Louis closed his finger around the bulge.  
“Liam” he whispered between Liam’s shoulders “I don’t want to sleep with you” he gazed his fingertips over the growing erection and Liam braced his arms, curling his fingers on the border of the sink. “I will” he snapped back quietly. This could have been taken in a completely different way but Louis ignored it as he grabbed Liam’s cock through the tissue and rubbed up and down. Liam breaths heavily and grinds his hips back into Louis’. Louis reached up on his tiptoes and brushed his lips against Liam’s ear “No” he breathed. Liam knees shook and he dropped his head, shaking it fiercely.

Louis had found a new game, and he found it fun to see Liam going all desperate and pliant in his touch. So maybe Liam wasn’t going to swap beds tonight but he was going to make Liam beg for him. He teared the towel off and exposed Liam’s cock to the cold air. Liam squeaked and felt extremely naked which he basically was but never naked in front of someone that he met merely two hours ago nor someone younger not even legal and touching his hard dick (i.e. his cousin). “Yes” he whispered back, his voice hitching when Louis slid his hand up and swiped his thumb over the slit. Louis had a firm grip and Liam’s cock felt hot and heavy between his fingers. Liam moaned and bit his lips trying to keep it low on his sounds. Louis licked two of his fingers with his tongue while he kept jerking Liam up and down. He wasn’t sure if Liam was into guys, or if he even did this with a man before but he didn’t really care. Right now he slid his spit slicked fingers down Liam’s back and dipped them between his bum cheeks.  
“Louis” Liam whispered, his voice shaking “What are you doing”

Louis shushed him and circled his fingers on Liam’s dry hole. He was going to fuck him and if Liam didn’t want it, he would in the end and he was gonna love it.

“Trust me Liam”

-“No we can’t-”Liam hissed when Louis inserted a finger inside him. He tensed immediately and clenched firmly around Louis’ finger. Louis flicked his wrist and twisted it scratching very slightly the skin right under Liam’s head. And that’s when Liam went crazy, Louis pumped his finger in and out, and pumped his other hand in long fast strokes. He added a second finger and felt Liam relax when he crooked his fingers directly into Liam’s prostate. He kept his fingers there curling and uncurling them, keeping them into the sensitive area. Liam whimpered and whined and his cock started leaking.  
“Liam” Louis said, stretching his fingers “I want to fuck you”

And Liam thought woah there! For a moment. Louis was his younger cousin. Younger cousin. Younger tiny super cute cousin. He wasn’t even gay but he had two fingers – now three- inside his butt and he was about to get a dick too. He never did this before and he really wasn’t sure.

Louis stroked him a bit more but quickly let go of his grip, Liam whined in disappointment as the younger one fondled in the cabinet with his free hand, pulling out a condom and a sachet of what Liam assumed was lube.  
Liam was still ranting and rambling the goods and bads when he felt a soft wet bump easing itself between his cheeks.  
“Fuck ow…” he groaned “You’re bigger than I thought”

-“And you’re fucking tight” Louis said as he pushed himself into Liam. He felt amazing, hot and soft and even a bit velvety. Liam’s body was firm, his waist was toned and solid and Louis loved the way it looked between his hands. Liam’s ass was also very fit, and Louis loved slamming in and out of it, slapping his hips on the soft flesh, and feeling it clench around his cock. And shit Louis forgot the condom…well not that he cared anyways.

“Oh my god I can’t believe I’m getting fucked by a seventeen year old”

-“A hot one that is”

-“Yeah” Liam slurred, pushing himself back. He felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but this new experience was delicious

“Harder Louis..”

“No, unless…”

Louis really wanted to hear Liam beg and he hoped to find the right thing. He slowed his thrusts down and settled his cock on Liam’s prostate. It’s not that he had an experience with fucking and prostates and stuff, he just felt the way Liam’s muscles tightened around him. And it felt painfully awkward but terribly exciting.

“call me daddy.”  
-“haahah what?”

Louis slipped out and fucked right back in. Liam nearly screamed, but he tightened his fingers around the sink, reminding himself that his aunt’s bedroom was not even twenty feet away.

“Say it.” Louis did that thing again, poking his cock out and pushing it back in. Liam squirmed in frustration and grabbed a hold of his throbbing erection.

“No.” Liam jerked himself faster, not wanting to lower himself that far.

“Say it and I’ll let you sleep in my bed.”

Liam still refused, and Louis still didn’t fuck him properly. He was angry, and mad because fucking Liam payne was stubborn. So he was going to use his second best fucking technique. He bent Liam down, sticking his ass up a bit more, and held his hips tighter. With that, Louis drove himself into Liam, batting in and out with no mercy, knowing he was aiming right. “Fucking. Say. It.” He groaned between each thrust, he squeezed Liam’s dick at the base, hard enough to stop him from coming. And he kept fucking madly into Liam, he didn’t care if his mum heard, she was probably sleeping with her classic music ringing in her earphones, at least he hoped.

“shit no” Liam still managed to talk after that and Louis didn’t know what to do. So he threw himself and Liam on the floor, the older one landing on his front. Louis knee shifted to Liam’s face, his erect cock in hand, ready to make magic. He lifted spent Liam’s face and held it up with two fingers.

“I’ll fuck your mouth then, until your voice is too soar to even make a sound.”

Louis slapped his dick across Liam’s left cheek, and left a bit of precum there. “Open” Liam frowned, he didn’t want to do it but he still parted his lips and let Louis pound into the back of his throat. Thank god for not giving Liam a gag reflex, but that didn’t stop the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. Louis held his cock inside Liam’s mouth, forcing him to breathe harshly through his nose. His nostrils were flaring, his face was flushed and his eyes red with tears and when Louis asked to call him daddy again, Liam nodded because that was all he could do. Louis let Liam breathe, and he came on his face, covering his nose, eyelashes and puffy lips.

“Say it now”

Liam didn’t say it, but he moved his lips and mouthed the word perfectly. That wasn’t what Louis wanted but it was enough. No that’s not what Louis wanted, he just wanted his bed for the night. In what case Liam still slipped in the covers with him. He was still hard, because Louis didn’t let him come. And now Liam was shamelessly dry humping Louis’ ass to get a bit of relief. Louis let him, because Liam had a nice dick, and he was also a good fuck.

“See, I’m still in your bed”

-“I fucked your virgin ass”

-“You fucked me good.. for a teen”

Liam spilled his war cum between Louis’ thighs and sighed in relief.

-“You fucked me good daddy.”

And Louis let Liam sleep with an arm around him. Because Liam earned this one well.


End file.
